


Secrets

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Consensual, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't want Bones to see where he lives; Bones decides to find out on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This is a work of fiction and not for profit.
> 
> Prompted by [](http://hubcapspecial.livejournal.com/profile)[**hubcapspecial**](http://hubcapspecial.livejournal.com/).

They had been dating for almost a year when Leonard had had enough. Jim had never taken him back to his apartment and refused to tell Leo where he lived. He wanted to respect Jim’s privacy, but he was honestly starting to worry about the kid. They had had a few fights about it, but Jim kept insisting that he would tell him when he was ready.

Then Leonard noticed bruises that Jim refused to explain.

That had been the last straw.

Feeling like a criminal, Leo followed Jim home from his job. His heart was pounding as Jim walked down the street, into the more run-down section of town. Jim’s shoulders seemed to slump more and more as he walked on. Finally, he turned into a brick building. Leo managed to just catch the door before it closed and slip in behind Jim. He quietly followed him up the stairs to the fifth floor. He watched from the landing as Jim entered into a room without even unlocking it.

Leo silently crept forward and waited until the room was quiet. When Jim had settled, Leo knocked and then pushed the door open.

“Bones!” Jim was curled on the floor, knees pulled to his chest. It wasn’t nearly as bad had Leo had feared, but it wasn’t good. Jim was sitting against a mattress on the floor. There looked to be another door leading to a tiny bathroom but no other furniture.

“Jim –“

Jim leapt to his feet. “What the fuck?! Did you follow me?”

“Jim, this isn’t anything to be ashamed of. I wish you’d told me; I can help you –“

Jim turned away and looked out the dingy window. “It’s not just about money, Bones. If it was, I wouldn’t still be here.”

Leo stepped closer. “What is it, Jim? I’m worried about you, kid.”

“I have to stay here. My fucking stepfather owns the building.”

“So –“

“I lied to you, Bones. When I said my parents were dead? My mom’s not. She’s in … a home. She needs constant help. Frank pays the medical bills so long as I stay here. If I leave, he’ll stop. I don’t make enough to pay for her care on my own. I think Frank has some kind of deal under the table –“

“Jesus, Jim, you should’ve told me. Let me help –“

“No. You need to stay out of this, Bones. In fact, you need to go. If he sees you here, he’ll be pissed.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed. “Does he … Jim, has he laid a hand on you?”

Jim wouldn’t look at him. “You have to go, Bones.”

“For Christ’s sake, Jim, you’re a _prisoner_ here! We need to call the police and put a stop to this!”

“As soon as I can make enough, I will put a stop to it. I’ll take my mom somewhere else and pay for it myself. But until that happens … I’m stuck.”

Leo stepped forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door. “Not anymore. I can’t believe you kept this from me.”

Jim wrenched out of his grasp. “Bones, I swear, we can talk about this later, but you have to go. Now! Frank’s coming, and I’m not allowed visitors. Get out!”

They both went still at the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs.

“Bones,” Jim pleaded. “Leave.”

At the look of sheer terror in Jim’s eyes, Leo nodded. “Tomorrow.” Then he ducked out of the room. But instead of leaving, he crouched on the staircase to the next floor and got out of sight.

A minute later, a tall man in coveralls entered the room and slammed the door shut. Leo carefully controlled his breathing. He could hear voices, but the words were muffled. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and waited.

~~~

Jim tried to watch his mouth; he really did. But whenever Frank would threaten his mother, he would just lose it and start yelling.

And then Frank would start swinging.

And Jim couldn’t hit back. When he had, Frank had physically taken it out on his mother and paid the nursing staff to look the other way.

And it all felt so much _worse_ now that Bones knew everything.

Jim shivered and spit out blood as Frank yanked his arms behind his back and tied his wrists together with twine. He shut his eyes and his mouth as Frank viciously yanked down his jeans and boxers.

“You should know better than to run your mouth with me, boy,” Frank growled, unzipping his coveralls. “Now you have to be extra good for me, or you know what will happen.”

Jim firmly denied that his sheets were slowly soaking with tears. _One day, this’ll be over,_ Jim told himself. _He can’t keep me here forever._ He choked back a cry as Frank drove into him without any preparation.

Jim jumped as the door burst open again, and shouts of “NYPD!” filled the air.

_Bones_ , Jim thought as someone knelt beside him, cut his bonds, and covered him with a blanket.

“Easy, son. We’ll get you out of here. Just hold tight.”  
 _  
Not Bones_ , Jim realized. He tried to push himself up. “No, my mom … you don’t understand …” But his protests were ignored as he was carefully loaded onto a stretcher. He tried to keep talking, but his tongue seemed to be made out of lead. “Bones …” he begged softly before darkness swallowed him.

~~~

When Jim awoke, he was in a hospital bed. Bones was sitting in the chair next to him, wearing scrubs and a white lab coat; he rarely saw Bones in his work clothes.

“Hey,” Bones said softly, offering him a drink of water from a plastic cup.

Jim drank it thirstily, trying to put together last night in his mind. “What happened?”

“I called the cops. They caught Frank assaulting you; he’s been locked up, and all his assets are frozen.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “My mom –“

Bones smiled. “Don’t worry. I know the doctor on her case. We moved her to a better facility. She’s safe.”

“But I can’t –“

“I’ve got an uncle who’s a lawyer. He’s looking into the case; he’ll get it sorted out. Your dad left that money to you and your mom, not your stepfather. We’ll get it sorted, Jim. You can pay me back later.”

Jim felt a flush working its way up his neck. “Bones, you shouldn’t have done all this.”

“You listen to me. If you ever keep anything like this from me again … damn it, Jim. Just … why didn’t you trust me?”

“It wasn’t that, Bones. I just didn’t want you to get involved. I was trying to protect you.”

“And what would you have done if I had kept something like this from you? That I needed help, and someone was keeping me locked up and abusing me?”

Jim looked down at the floor. “I would’ve kicked your ass.”

“Exactly.”

“I just … I thought I could handle it. And I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Bones finally reached out and took Jim’s hand in his. “No more secrets like this, Jim. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Do you understand that? I care what happens to you. We’re in this together now.”

Jim felt himself flush again, and he managed a small smile. “Thanks, Bones. No more secrets. I promise.”

Bones leaned over and kissed him sweetly, careful of his swollen eye and cheek.

“When can I get out of here, Bones?”

“Today,” Bones told him with a smile. “Just wanted to keep you overnight for observation; you were exhausted. And before you think about heading back there, for now you’re comin’ home with me. Got it?”

Jim nodded, unable to stop his smile from growing. “Can we visit my mom?”

Bones’s gaze softened as he pressed a gentle kiss to Jim’s forehead. “Yeah, Jim. Whenever you want. C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and checked out.”

Jim winked. “I know you’re always checkin’ me out, Bones.”

Bones flung some clean clothes at him. “Unbelievable.”

~~~

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
